Dragon de trueno
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En vez de ir a Unova con el presentimiento de otro fracaso ,Ash decide entrenar para tomar el reto de la Elite four y derrotar a Lance para ser el nuevo campeón de kanto. un paso mas cerca de su sueño de ser el maestro pokemon. Pero no estará solo porque tendrá la compañía silenciosa de un dragón legendario de trueno. Ash harem.


**Dragon de trueno.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece sino a su compañía creador.**

**Esta será una versión diferente de Dragon de hielo que obviamente continuare. En esta Ash decide viajar para entrenar y tomar el reto de la elite Four pero será largo y difícil, tendrá que aprender de los Pokemons y encontrar al que será su futuro compañero legendario.**

**Será un Harem conformado por Elesa, Roxie, Sabrina, Cinthya y Anabel.**

* * *

_Rugir en aventura._

Ash Ketchum suspiraba profundamente mientras estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de su cuarto. Su mejor amigo, compañero de viaje y Pokemon inicial, Pikachu, descansaba a su lado. Ya había terminado finalmente la liga Sinnoh, la cual él había terminado entre los cuatros mejores pero desgraciadamente no logro la victoria. El perdió contra el poseedor de dos legendarios, Tobias. Y después de despedirse de sus amigos, Dawn y Brock había regresado a pueblo paleta para decidir qué hacer ahora. Él podía intentar alguna de las ligas que había participado antes pero según supo por el profesor Oak no podría participar hasta nuevo aviso. Al parecer la liga índigo ya había terminado no hacía un mes atrás y la liga Hoenn ya había comenzado hace más de cinco meses, él no tendría el tiempo para ello. Es por ello que el profesor Oak le había sugerido ir a la lejana región Unova, una región que estaba casi desconectada de las demás; eso era debido a la larga distancia ya que incluso uno tenía que tomar vuelo para llegar allá, por eso no era muy conocida para la mayoría de los entrenadores jóvenes e incluso aquellos de tierras lejanas, como el que estaba en Kanto.

Es decir, si, la idea de competir en una nueva liga y más en una tierra desconocida encendía realmente el deseo de Ash de aventuras y batallas, todo en verdad le emocionaba pero…a la hora de la verdad… Ash se estaba sintiendo como que ha estado desperdiciando un poco su tiempo de entrenador. Recapitulemos la situación; el tenia quince años, sí, eso no era malo pero ya se estaba acercando a la edad en la cual terminaría en la categoría de entrenadores comunes y corriente, él podía competir en la liga Unova pero ¿y si fallaba otra vez? Tendría dieciséis y eso nada, el deseaba ser grande y para lograrlo debía de conseguir grandes triunfos a corta edad, eso explicaba porque los entrenadores novatos siempre están exaltados de ser mejores entrenadores rápidamente, para así ser una leyenda. Se tenía como ejemplo a Anabel, ella tenía su misma edad pero ya había logrado mucho; según supo de Paul en una conversación vía teléfono después de la liga Sinnoh, que él iba a tomar la batalla de la frontera, comento que Anabel era una poderosa oponente ya que ella había ganado una liga Pokemon a los onces años. Y ella era un reconocido icono de la batalla de la frontera. Después estaba Cinthya que a su diecinueve años ya era campeón de su región y eso lo logro a los quince años, lo cual demostraba lo talentosa y habilidosa que era.

Él sabía que no debía de ser, él había logrado mucho, logrando grandes posicione en las ligas de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y ahora en Sinnoh además de haber ganado la liga de las islas naranja y la batalla de la frontera. No solo eso sino que si lo pensaba bien hasta ahora era el único que logro derrotar a dos legendarios que posee el actual ganador de la liga Sinnoh, eso demostraba que si no fuera por Tobias incluso hubiera ganado. O si se hubiera preparado mejor. Aunque eso no le importaba a Ash, él quería hacer algo grande pero ¿Qué haría? Él sabía bien que la posición de un nuevo cerebro de la batalla de la frontera seguía abierto e incluso Scott alego que no importaba cuanto tiempo el costaba, el puesto estaba asegurado para el pero Ash no quería tomar ese puesto…no ahora, quería tomarlo cuando ya tenía grandes logro y así tener un trabajo fijo. Como el campeón Steve Stone que era presidente de su propia compañía.

-Mmmmm…campeón…Cinthya fue campeona a mí misma edad…..Quizás….no, sería una locura….además ¿Cómo uno logra convertirse en un campeón?...espera, ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Cómo se llega a ser un campeón de región? Lance es campeón de Kanto y Johto ¿Por qué no ha habido más campeones?...eh si, ahora recuerdo que jamás he vuelto a escuchar de los ganadores de las ligas que he competido…..Pikachu, levántate rápido, iremos con el profesor Oak. Tengo que preguntarle algo-Dijo Ash mientras su Pokemon amarrillo se levantó de su puesto para acompañar a su entrenador a la salida de la habitación y posteriormente partir hacia la colina del profesor de Pokemon de Kanto. Ash realmente tenía unas dudas que resolver.

* * *

-Profesor, explícame bien sobre unas dudas que tengo.

-¿Qué quieres saber Ash?-Pregunto curioso Samuel Oak mirando a una de sus entrenadores favoritos, considerando que Ash era el único de todos a quienes le ha entregado sea Pokemons iniciales que sigue compitiendo en ligas, su nieto Gary es la prueba de que todos quien inicialmente querían ser entrenadores profesionales cambian de carrera. Ash se encontraba sentando frente al hombre mayor siendo rodeados con algunos de sus Pokemons como Bayleef, Muk y Bulbasaur que siendo los únicos que se le permitían entrar libremente al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Pikachu por otro lado estaba afuera saludando a sus viejos compañeros y verificando que los nuevos Pokemons de Sinnoh de Ash se estén adaptando al lugar.

-Bueno…seré sincero con usted profesor, yo realmente esperaba ganar la liga Sinnoh…y perdí. Ahora lo normal es que iría a la liga Unova a competir pero ¿y si pasa lo mismo? Yo no creo que podría soportar otra derrota…sería interesante ir a Unova para saber más de Pokemon y tener más aventuras pero no podría aguantar otro fracaso.

-Ash, no digas eso, no es importante ganar sino intentar lo mejor y siempre lo mejor. Ganar no es todo.

-Lo se Profesor pero…quiero un logro….mira ,sé que a muchos creen que no pienso mucho pero yo tengo un plan para futuro en ser cerebro de la batalla de la frontera…pero quiero lograr algo antes ,llegar a algo y pienso que debo de usar otro enfoque diferente y es por eso que quería preguntarte algo.

-Bueno…mmm, creo que de verdad has pensando en lo que quieres, tu eres un buen entrenador Ash, el mejor desde….bueno, eres un gran entrenador, sé que eventualmente lograras tu sueño pero entiendo tu punto. Hay algunas veces en la vida en la que uno desea tener grandes logros ,como yo que logre obtener conocimientos genuinos por primera vez del legendario Mew ,me esmere y logre mi cometido ,así me volví famoso. Si, entiendo. Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme Ash?

-Siempre he pensado que el camino a seguir es vencer a los líderes de gimnasio, después competir en la liga y ganar pero…lo pensé y tengo muchas dudas ¿Qué sucede cuando uno gana una liga Pokemon? ¿Y cómo es que se llega a ser un Elite Four? ¿Cómo es que existen realmente los campeones de regiones? ¿Cómo uno se convierte en un campeón?

-Espera, espera un momento… ¿tú quieres ser un campeón regional?-Pregunto sorprendido el profesor Oak mientras miraba con los ojos abierto a Ash que tímidamente asintió. Él lo pensó en el camino, tenía dudas sí, pero si quería ser alguien famoso debía de convertirse en un campeón pero debía de saber primero sobre todo el asunto. Sabía bien que era una ambición aún más grande que la de la liga Pokemon pero él tenía un deseo de un reto aún mayor.

-Si profesor, es decir…sería lo mismo en competir en una nueva liga. Eso es lo que siento y presiento. Por eso quiero hacer algo nuevo ¡intentar algo diferente! Un nuevo reto, una nueva aventura y una nueva meta. Y es por eso que quiero saber lo que le estoy preguntando.

-Bueno, supongo que lo único que puedo darte es todo mi apoyo, como se lo di a Gary cuando decidió ser investigador Pokemon como yo. Bueno, si realmente deseas ser un campeón debes de aprender algunas cosas. Ven, te lo explicare con calma-Dijo haciéndole señas hacia su mesa principal siendo seguido por el ahora notablemente emocionado y curioso Ash ya que sabría más con sus repentinas dudas. El aparto con suma suavidad a Bayleef y Muk para acercarse al profesor y tomo asiento junto al hombre para ver la pantalla de la computadora, la cual el profesor Oak comenzó a teclear rápidamente antes de mostrarle unos archivos. Ash miro detenidamente antes de ver que era…

-¿Qué es eso profesor? Parece una—

-Si Ash, esto es una guía, te explicare algo que muchos entrenadores solo aprenden irónicamente cuando ya dejan de competir. Te cuento la razón de las ligas Pokemons y que tiene relación con los campeones regionales y sé que te estas preguntando ¿Por qué no ha habido más campeones? Bueno, eso no puedo responderte pero…mira…-Dijo el profesor tecleando en otra ventana un nuevo video, el cual Ash se acercó para ver mejor lo que sea que el profesor le va a mostrar. Sorpresivamente se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el ganador de la liga añil que el participo ya hace cinco años entonces después se mostró en video como la elite Four de Kanto ,Agatha estaba frente a ese mismo campeón que usaba a un Venasaur contra el Gengar de Agatha. Ash jadeo al ver como en total diez minutos Agatha barrio el piso con ese entrenador solo usando dos Pokemons. El no recordaba esa potencia cuando él se enfrentó a Agatha cuando era más joven, es decir, si, su Gengar era invencible pero no a tal nivel.

-increíble….eso fue tremendo…pero si de verdad ese es el nivel de Agatha ¿Por qué no peleo así cuando yo la enfrente hace ya años atrás?

-Ash ,tienes que entender que eras un entrenador novato e incluso ahora no estarías a nivel de Agatha y ella es solo una de la elite Four y no la más fuerte ,ella tuvo que reducir su habilidad porque si te hubiera derrotado rápidamente te hubiera afectado. Yo la conozco muy bien, ella puede parecer dura y fría pero ella tiene su lado suave. Es por esta razón que los de la elite Four no se enfrentaban tan de seguido con los entrenadores comunes.

-Sí, ya lo creo pero aun no comprendo, profesor.

-Ash, las ligas Pokemons tienen un objetivo oculto, es decir nunca te has preguntado ¿Cuál es el punto de ganar una liga? Si, ganaste un campeonato, si, tendrás fama pero jamás superior al de un campeón regional ¿ya vas entendiendo? Esto no se dice porque afectaría a los entrenadores novatos, eso lo aprenden a su debido tiempo pero tu caso es especial Ash porque siempre después de cada liga siempre partías a otra región e incluso según supe por Traecy que siempre viajas a pie y son raros los momentos en que estas en grande ciudades por lo que no fuiste capaz de ver esto.

-¿y esto que es, profesor?

-Esto Ash; es el reto de la elite Four. La liga Pokemon tiene una sola función, tener al mejor entrenador de esa temporada y que este tenga permiso para tomar el reto de la elite Four cuando quiera, sin ganar una liga o ser un líder de gimnasio o tener un título importante siendo respaldado por alguna organización financiera de gran importancia a ningún entrenador se les es permitido entrar a la competencia de la elite Four ¿Por qué crees que personas ya mayores siguen compitiendo en ligas? No es por ser un campeón de liga sino competir en el reto de la elite Four.

-…..oh rayos…pero ¿exactamente qué significa el reto de la elite Four?

-Para dos razones: la primera se trata de tomar la posición de elite Four de uno de los miembros, eso sucede cuando un retador derrota a uno de los miembros y el decide tomar esa posición aunque claro siempre puede ser quitada por cualquier retado clasificado o por el anterior Elite Four pero esto último después de un año y medio. Y la segunda es que se le permite seguir y retando a los otros miembros de la elite hasta llegar al final: el campeón regional y ya te harás la idea.

-Si lo derrotas…te conviertes en el nuevo campeón de la región….entonces ¿ese tipo de la…?

-Si Ash, el tomo el reto, logro derrotar a Lorelei a dura pena pero no a Agatha y fallo. Según supe un año después dejo las batallas Pokemons. Sé que dirás del porque esto no es televisado…la cosa es que si Ash pero eso ocurre después de un tiempo de la finalización de la liga de cada región, cuando ocurrió el reto en Kanto tú ya estabas en Johto y así sucesivamente. Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, nadie lo ha logrado así que esa noticia solo dura un día y lo cual explica que no has sabido nada.

-…..Ya veo….un momento…si eso es cierto, eso significa que….el siguiente reto de la elite Four es… ¡La de Kanto! Además está la liga Hoenn y no se casi nada de la liga de Johto….también está la de Unova….quizás yo…

-Lamento decirlo Ash pero…tu caso es muy diferente, solo una persona de la misma región puede tomar la posición de campeón del anterior… eso significa que no puedes tomar la posición de Steve o de Cinthya si suponiendo ya tuviera la victoria en una liga Pokemon.

-Espera un momento pero ¿y si hubiera ganado la liga Sinnoh? ¿Qué sucedería?

-No se la verdad, hay una razón en especial la cual casi nadie de cada región va a otra, es por eso que casi todos los entrenadores de Kanto que te has encontrado no han ido a otras regiones o no has sabido de ellos, si tu hubiera ganado la liga Sinnoh podrías tomar el reto y poder convertirte en uno de la elite Four de esa región pero jamás serás el campeón. Eso no está permitido. Quizás hubiera tomado el reto de tu región, no lo sé realmente.

-Eso significa que…solo podre convertirme en campeón de Kanto ¿cierto, profesor?

-Exacto, es por eso mi sorpresa contando que el próximo reto será en cinco meses además hay reglas que tener en cuenta con el reto de la elite Four. El campeón tiene la opción de usar cualquier tipo de Pokemon, Cinthya es una prueba de ello. Pero el retador solo puede usar un solo tipo de Pokemon, solo uno, eso es debido que si derrota a un miembro de la elite Four no habrá problemas ya que sabes que cada miembro de cada elite de todas las regiones solo se especializan en un solo tipo de Pokemon. Eso ya da problema para cualquiera que toma el reto.

-….oh rayos, veamos…recapitulemos…tendría cinco meses para especializarme en un solo tipo de Pokemon, mejorar y volver poderosos a mis Pokemons….después tengo que derrotar a los cuatros entrenadores más fuertes de Kanto y si lo logro después al invencible Lance…. En cinco meses….eso….sí que es un reto…-Para sorpresa del profesor Oak miro como lentamente una sonrisa determinada y un brillo fuerte en sus ojos Ash se levantó de su asiento mirando al horizonte decidido en tomar lo que parecía prácticamente un reto imposible. Pero eso trajo memoria al profesor Oak, recordando cuando el mismo tomo el reto ya hacía más de cuarenta años atrás, el fracaso si pero logro llegar casi lejos e incluso estuvo frente a su antigua amiga de aventura, Agatha. Aunque había otro punto sobre Ash, él no ha ganado una liga pero…entonces el recordó algo. Él se levantó igual llamando la atención de Ash que vio como todo menos la sangre su figura de abuelo dirigirse hacia un estante hacia atrás-… ¿profesor?

-Ash ¿no has pensando que tú no has ganado una liga Pokemon? Pero para ti, hay ocasiones que algunos retadores tienen entrada especiales al reto. Hay un cierto hombre que tiene membresía a la mesa directiva de las ligas Pokemons y lo bueno es que tú lo conoces, él te ayudara a entrar al reto.

-¿en serio?

-Sí, si quieres tomar este reto Ash, debes de tener en mente toda la información posible para mejorar, tanto a ti como a tus Pokemons actuales y futuros. También debo de decirte que si ganas a Lance ,tienes el derecho de crear tu propia Elite Four ,ese es el caso curioso de Lance ya que es campeón de dos regiones y eso es porque el nació en una ciudad que esta entre Kanto y Johto lo cuales permitió ser campeón de dos regiones aunque Kanto y Johto son regiones hermanas ,hay dos versiones de la Elite Four de cada región pero si logras convertirte en campeón ,la opción de tu propia Elite Four es disponible ,puede mantener la actual o una nueva. Si formas a una nueva elite Four pueden ser de cualquier región, solo que ellos deben de derrotar a otro miembro de la Elite Four para demostrar cuan habilidoso son.

-Gua…eso es complicado, en fin creo que lo entendí.

-Sí, lo se Ash…espera… ¡oh! Aquí esta-Menciono el hombre sacando de unas caja un especie de computadora antigua y tomándola con cuidado se acercó a una mesa en la cual había dos Pokebolas ,unos papeles y una Pokedex de color azul con rojo. El profesor tomo la computador vieja, conecto unos cables directamente a la Pokedex y después de unos minutos de tecleadas levanto sonriendo orgullosamente la Pokedex para después dársela a un confundido Ash que la tomo con sorpresa mientras veía al profesor ir directamente a la Maquina de Videollamada y comenzó a teclear algunos números. Ash decidió hablar.

-Eh… ¿profesor?

-¿Qué? Oh si ,mira ,En esa computadora esta la vieja información de entrenamiento que yo diseñe cuando era muchísimo más joven ,puede ser que necesite algunos ajuste pero lo agregue a la Pokedex para adaptar el método de entrenamiento con la información actual de la Pokedex además accione esa Pokedex para estudiar aún más a fondo a los Pokemons ,tantos a los tuyos como a los que tendrás porque necesitaras mas Ash ,otra función que agregue es que si no participaras en una liga Pokemon ,ahora podrás llevar a todos los Pokemons que quieras y te recomiendo que muchos.

-Oh…muchas gracias, profesor.

-Si….oh, ya se está conectado la llamada, entonces Ash piensa cuidadosamente ¿Qué tipo de Pokemon te piensas especializar?-Pregunto el profesor Oak mirando al joven Ketchum que puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo. El miro a un lado igual para ver a través de la ventana a todos sus Pokemons y noto como Pikachu jugaba con algunos de sus Pokemons más pequeños y el sonrió ante eso pero entonces ocurrió algo fuera de lo común. Sintió como por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, un solo momento, el cual ante Ash se plantó la figura oscura de gran tamaño y de ojos rojos le rugió igual al que un…

-Rayo…Escogeré el rayo-dijo Ash parpadeando rápidamente notando que sea lo que sea que vio ya no estaba ahí. Él lo atribuyo como solo una alucinación. Pero pensó sus palabras y pensó que ese era el correcto. Tanto por su Pokemon inicial y mejor amigo, Pikachu como también sabía que no había ni Elite Four y ni campeón en especializarse en el tipo eléctrico. Por otro lado quizás eso anticipo el profesor ya que recalco sobre atrapar mas Pokemons, el llevaría a los suyos para entrenar y pasar más tiempo con él, quizás él vaya a la región Unova de todos modos para entrenar y atrapar más Pokemons. Lentamente planes comenzaba a llegarle a Ash y una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro y justo en ese momento la misma no se bajó cuando vio en la pantalla a una persona que el reconocía. Parecía el destino realmente-…Hola Scott.

Y así escuchando como el hombre pachoncito le saludaba amistosamente a través de Videollamada, Ash sonrió sabiendo que estaba a un pequeñito paso a su más grande aventura. A lo lejos Zekrom sonrió victorioso mientras surcaba los cielos de la región Unova para después rugir con fuerza causando que relámpagos cayeran del cielo. Así lentamente comenzaba los pequeños pasos a un futuro aún más grande. Una leyenda se estaba formando. Y mucho misterio, batallas, emociones y en algunos caso romance dará paso a un camino que formara una nueva leyenda en este mundo complejo y curioso. Se estaba formando el relámpago. Se estaba creando el rayo. Se estaba escuchando el trueno. Estaba por nacer…

El dragón de trueno.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Este fic estaba ligeramente basado en otro en ingles en la cual Ash decide convertirse en campeón, ese era un Ash/Elesa para los interesados, el fic era bueno, conciso y las batallas bien hecha pero fue muy rápido, Ash consiguió ser campeón en once capítulos. Yo espero durar más pero bueno. En fin, espero que la teoría de las ligas sea lógica y entendible. Como sea.**

**Hay una razón del porque siempre uso la saga Sinnoh en mis fics de Pokemons, es debido que esa es la mejor saga debido que Ash tuvo una derrota digna aunque injusta igual contra un entrenador que posee legendarios, también que Ash posee un Pokemon tipo dragón como Gible que es mi favorito de los Pokemons de Ash. Por otro lado para quienes no saben, Roxie es la líder de gimnasio de Unova de Pokemons tipo veneno, no la he visto así mucho en animación pero espero hacerlo para saber cómo actúa, en fin, me gusta porque es una punketa rockera, algo que le será duro a Ash.**

**Otro asunto, ya supe como quedo la liga Unova ¿Ash quedo de octavo? Eso es muy patético, oficial, Sinnoh fue la mejor saga. En fin ¿alguien sabe un lugar en donde pueda descargar un ROM para el emulador de Nintendo DS que de verdad función de Pokemon White o Black? Porque siempre encuentro son puros crack o que no funcionan o que son super lentejas (dicho chistoso para lentitud en mi cuidad, barranquilla) en fin, les mando saludo a todos.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
